


You are my hiding place

by ravelqueen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (sort of like I have no actual knowledge of it but it definitely got inspired by this), Barebacking, Dom Kuroko Tetsuya, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oh My God, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Top Kuroko Tetsuya, honestly though the sappiest D/s fic you will ever read, i.e. they've known each other for a long time and are also adults, ok here goes nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/pseuds/ravelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How are you doing, Taiga-kun?“ Tetsuya asks, seemingly still reading his book, flipping a page, but Taiga knows his usual reading speed and it's much slower than this, Tetsuya so concerned with every nuance that he takes ages for each page.</p><p>"I'm fine.“ and it's true, generally speaking. He's tested his bonds again at the question and while they're tight, they aren't cutting off his circulation and they are so soft, they're definitely not hurting him. Only, he's hard as hell, has been for the last 30 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my hiding place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsinew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinew/gifts).



> This is shameless self indulgence and one of the porniest things I have written to date. Absolutely no amount of research has gone into this, even though about two glasses of wine went into me prior to writingit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little piece of smut.

"How are you doing, Taiga-kun?“ Tetsuya asks, seemingly still reading his book, flipping a page, but Taiga knows his usual reading speed and it's much slower than this, Tetsuya so concerned with every nuance that he takes ages for each page.

"I'm fine.“ and it's true, generally speaking. He's tested his bonds again at the question and while they're tight, they aren't cutting off his circulation and they are so soft, they're definitely not hurting him. Only, he's hard as hell, has been for the last 30 minutes. Every shift makes the silk ropes rub on his skin and while at the beginning it wasn't a problem, now it's a tease, a not-enough the same way the warmth radiating from Tetsuya is.

And he knows he could just say that he couldn't go on anymore and then Tetsuya would set his book aside and kiss him slowly, make him come apart. But Tetsuya would _also_ know that he could have gone on longer, that he wasn't at his limit yet and he wouldn't be disappointed, but-

Tetsuya trusts him to be honest, trusts him to know that _Tetsuya_ knows his limits and that while he is itching to get out of his skin, itching to have _something_ touching his cock, he also knows that Tetsuya knows that, that he's waiting for the perfect moment, for the right time to make Taiga come out of his head.

So he says he's fine, shifts just a little bit and gets rewarded by Tetsuya absent-mindedly stroking his calf from his position in front of the bed.

It makes him moan, because at least it's _some_ kind of contact and he can just catch the edge of Tetsuya's tiny smirk.

“I can't believe you are being smug about this right now.” he gripes, because he might trust Tetsuya to never push him too far, it doesn't mean he can't _complain._

It makes Tetsuya look up, at least, but Taiga doesn't know if that's better, Tetsuya's full regard is something _special,_ like a physical caress all by itself. “What isn't there to be smug about, Taiga-kun?” he says, cocking his head to the side. “You are beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Shit, he can feel the blush rising already, why does he keep _provoking_ Tetsuya like this, he knows that he's never gonna win in a verbal fight.

“Why?” And fuck, the smirk has gotten even wider, which means there _is_ a blush and that Tetsuya has noticed it. “You _are_ beautiful.” - one stroke up his leg “And strong-” - a light grip on his thigh muscles, not nearly hard enough to provide any relief- “You could rip these ropes off you, if you really wanted” - fingering the criss cross of silk on his stomach, not touching his cock, but smearing the pre come that has dripped down all over his skin, “But you would never do that.”

He finally puts the book down, so he can climb on the bed fully, to hover over him, not touching anywhere, just radiating heat, his mouth just out of reach, looking him in the eye, so that Taiga can't look away when he whispers against his lips: “ You would never do that, because you know I find you pretty like this.” one tiny kiss, too quick to react to it, leaving his lips tingling nonetheless.

“You are exquisite, Taiga-kun, and I'm so happy you let me have you like this, _hold_ you like this.” he can't stop the tiny moan at that, the way his breathing speeds up, at the words as much as at the way Tetsuya's breath feels against his now slightly damp lips.

“I know what it means that you are here like this, that you understand what it means to _me_ that you _trust_ me like this.” And he's maybe crying a bit, breathing even faster, but he can't help himself, Tetsuya's gaze is piercing, his full attention like a physical weight, like he took his heart in his hands and held it just tight enough.

He wants to touch Tetsuya, but he also doesn't want that, because his hands are bound, because that's what Tetsuya wanted today and it just feels so good to do what Tetsuya wants, to give him what he _needs,_ that it's Taiga who can do this. Tetsuya's pupils are bigger than normal and he's breathing just a tiny bit too fast and it's for _him_ that this iron control is breaking.

His world narrows down for a moment, a while, an eternity, narrows to nothing but Tetsuya's breath, to the way his lips felt, the way his warmth feels. He slowly comes back to himself, aware of a hand in his hair, petting it rhythmically, Tetsuya shushing him and telling him to breath slowly.

“Too much?” he asks quietly, laying beside him now, moulded to his side, a line of fire, but still carefully not anywhere close his cock.

“No.” he says, his voice coming out reedy, a half breath, “Just –, please - , soon?” It's all he's capable of saying right now, the words don't want to come just yet, all tied up in the way his whole body is tingling, how he wants to get even closer to Tetsuya, the way the hand in his hair makes him shiver all over with how good, how right it feels.

“Ok”, Tetsuya says with the slight smile he gets when he's just so happy he can't help himself and it makes Taiga warm from the inside out.

“-love you.” he breathes out, because it's true. Because he loves Tetsuya so much, he can't _breathe_ sometimes, knowing he only even _has_ Tetsuya through huge amounts of coincidence and a lot of bad shit happening.

(He's said it so often, said:“Don't even try to tell me Aomine or Kise wouldn't be standing on your doorstep the second you are single.” And every time Tetsuya would shake his head and smile his _You are so silly_ -smile, but Taiga _knows_ he's right).

But it's just _hard,_ normally, to _say_ it. Tetsuya _looks_ at him and his tongue gets tied up, he stutters and changes the subject, because Tetsuya's attention, his regard are so special, the words get stuck in his throat.

So it's only ever Tetsuya who says things like 'I love you' or 'I miss you' or 'You take my breath away sometimes' (That one he said while Taiga was drinking and the way he was carefully not-smiling during the 15-minute coughing fit told him all he needed to know about how 'totally not on purpose' the timing was.)

He wishes though that these things came easier to him, because he knows how it makes _him_ feel when Tetsuya says them and he wants him to be that happy all the time, that loved, that _content._ So as a substitute he makes him his favourite food and makes sure to always carry an extra sweater in case Tetsuya gets cold. He brings him breakfast in bed on his birthday and thinks of little surprises to put into his lunch for their anniversaries.

The point is, there are many reasons he enjoys having Tetsuya take control, but one of the important ones is: Sometimes when he's tingling all over, when he's blushing and floating because of the way Tetsuya _looks_ at him, he can tell him how he feels, even though he has to duck his head, avert his eyes, he can whisper “-love you so much, can't believe how lucky I am, I just want to always make you happy, love you, love you, love you-”

Then Tetsuya can lift his head gently, kiss his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, tell him “I know, I know, I love you too.” and smile radiantly, the one Taiga privately calls _his_ smile, because that one is for him, has only ever been for him, in these moments.

He finally runs out of words, with Tetsuya gently stroking his hair and given him the occasional gentle kiss. He feels full and empty at the same time, but he's finally starting to notice his hard-on again. He'd forgotten his arousal, but it's coming back with a vengeance, he suddenly just needs more than this, he needs Tetsuya to do _something._

“Tetsuya - “ he gets out, but nothing more, he doesn't know, words have left him, he just _needs._

“Shh, I get it, you've been very good, Taiga.” another shudder at that, he can't help himself, he's writhing against the silk and a hand moves lower and this is what he wants, but it's not, it's _not_ , because Kuroko is still wearing his _clothes_ and he wants to _see_ him, needs him _closer,_ wants to know that he's not alone in this, that the fire under his skin is burning under Tetsuya's, too.

“Off, _off_ , I- “ and Tetsuya looks shocked and he's moving away, that's the actual opposite of what he wanted, so he takes a breath, centres himself, comes back into his skin a bit more, so he can collect his thoughts, so he can say: “I need you to fuck me Tetsuya, _please_ , just-” and his legs are bound too, but he does his best to spread them, to angle his hips just so “ _fuck_ me.”

For a second Tetsuya doesn't move and then he's _only_ movement, he's off the bed, getting out of his clothes as fast as he can. He doesn't find the lube immediately and even let's out a little quiet shit at that, which makes Taiga moan and laugh at the same time, because Tetsuya _doesn't curse._

Then he's back on the bed, between Taiga's legs and now only the moan remains, because Tetsuya's eyes are _on fire_ , the way they are in the middle of the most intense matches, the ones with so much energy that even Tetsuya can't keep it all behind his calm façade.

The first finger that enters him is gentle nonetheless, even as Tetsuya is using his other hand to untie the ropes on his legs. Taiga is so relaxed that there is barely any resistance, that Tetsuya can slide the second finger in soon afterwards.

Normally he loves getting fingered, but normally he can pull Tetsuya towards him, can _kiss_ and hold him and he's so far away-

Taiga would be extremely embarrassed when what can only be described as a whine escapes him, but it gets him his first deep, thorough kiss of the night, so he calls it even. He tries to keep Tetsuya close with only his lips and the way he tightens his now free thighs around him, until Tetsuya chuckles into the kiss.

“I understand the impulse, Taiga-kun, but if you want to proceed with the fucking, you are going to have to let me go.” His dick jumps against Tetsuya's stomach, making him chuckle again, while he disentangles himself to pick at some of the bindings on Taiga's torso.

“Shit, you know what that does to me.” he wants to run a hand over his face, because _seriously_ and is surprised to find that he can.

Tetsuya just hums (smugly, the little shit) and unties enough of the web of silk to give Taiga back the use of both of his arms.

Taiga raises his eyebrows and something must show on his face, because Tetsuya smiles and says “Don't worry. I just think it will be easier like this.” he runs a proprietorial hand over his torso, over the way he's still bound up in black silk ropes, even with his arms and legs free, “And your skin is still glowing just as magnificently as before even with less rope.”

He uses his new found freedom to cover his flaming face with his hands and he doesn't _care_ about the little laugh Tetsuya lets out.

They go slack, when he feels Tetsuya's finger entering him again, the third one making him feel the stretch. He's breathing through the slight burn, when the fingers stop half way in. At first Taiga thinks it's Tetsuya letting him adjust, but even when he moves his hips to signal that he's totally ready, Tetsuya just moves with him, not giving an inch.

Taiga glares at the inside of his palms. “You want me to take my hands away, don't you.”

“I'd really like to see your eyes, Taiga-kun.” he answers with a laugh in his voice, because he knows it'll make Taiga blush _more_ , but he lowers his arms anyway, because his dick feels like it's on _fire._

“Asshole.” he hisses, but the insult loses a lot of it's impact by the way the last syllable transforms into a moan at Tetsuya finally giving him what he needs, pumping his fingers in and out rhythmically.

“Perhaps so.” Tetsuya finally says, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on a little tissue, neat in the weirdest moments.

“Definitely.” It needs to be said, even though he can't believe it's going to make any difference, not with the way he's boneless, and high and aching, aching, _aching._

And Tetsuya is finally settled over him, his cock nudging Taiga's entrance and he can drape his arms around him, clamp his thighs around his hips, pulling Tetsuya in, in, in. It doesn't matter that he has to curl a bit, what are his stupid stomach muscles for if not this, kissing Tetsuya, while he carefully enters him inch by inch, feeling him gasp into his mouth.

“ _Your_ asshole, though.” he says once he's fully seated, making Taiga clench around him.

“Yes.” he says quietly and gets rewarded by Tetsuya starting to move, careful at first, but soon he's thrusting in long even strokes, quietly gasping and Taiga is thrusting back, moaning, holding on, holding him tightly with his arms and legs, holding him inside.

Sweat is running down Tetsuya's hair, dripping down, too close, their bodies and the exertion heating them up, but there is something comforting and familiar about the way his sweat smells, their sweat smells together, like long hot days of training.

Taiga knows that Tetsuya would reach down to get him off, but he also know this would screw with his balance and he's hit his stride, he's fucking Taiga so _perfectly_ , every thrust makes his arousal better, makes it worse and he _needs to come,_ he's needed to come for so long, but a part of him knows he can't just grab himself, no matter how much he wants to, it's not for him to decide-

“It's ok, Taiga-kun,” Tetsuya gasps out, “Shhh.” he's suddenly aware of the fact that half his moans have evolved into whines, that he's mumbling, 'please, oh god, Tetsuya, please let me come, please' under his breath and into Tetsuya's ear. “You can touch yourself.”

The relief at the permission, at the possessive growl that has entered Tetsuya's voice is nearly enough to undo him on the spot. It only takes a few strokes of his own hand, until he's groaning, and coming, the pleasure made even better by the way Tetsuya sobs into his shoulder when he tightens up, and fucks him through the aftershocks, gripping his sides so tightly he must leave marks when he comes.

Tetsuya collapses like a dead weight onto his chest immediately afterwards, breathing quickly. Taiga strokes his sides, pets his hair and tries to guess how long it'll take for the grossness of being stuck to Taiga will outweigh the exhaustion.

He snorts when he hears a slight snore instead of the expected groaned complaint. He gently rolls him off and goes carefully into bath room to clean up and to find the knot to pull to get all of the remaining rope loose which Tetsuya had shown him after that one time he got frustrated and just cut them.

He comes back with a warm wash cloth to find Tetsuya where he left him, but with both his eyes slightly open. Tetsuya moves into the warmth when he's dragging it over his body, but he still asks, “Shouldn't I be the one doing this?”

“You took care of me before, now let me take care of you.” Taiga replies, because he likes it, likes the way Tetsuya holds him, but also the way Tetsuya lets Taiga spoil him a bit.

“You always take care of me, Taiga-kun.” Tetsuya says quietly and he can't help the way he has to duck his head at that, not even when Tetsuya chuckles “Taiga-kun is so cute.”

“I'm not, stop that.” Taiga says, busying himself with putting the cloth on his night stand and burrowing into the the bed next to Tetsuya.

“Stop what?” Tetsuya asks and if Taiga wanted, he could turn around and see Tetsuya's Perfectly Innocent expression, but he can imagine it clearly enough after all these years.

“Stop teasing.” he says, turning the light of.

“But I'm not.” Tetsuya shoots back sleepily, curling into Taiga's back and laying one hand over his heart. “I have always thought that Taiga-kun is very cute. Kise-kun agrees with me.”

It takes a second before he can choke out. “I hate you so much.”

“I know.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell me how inaccurate this was re: how shibari and/or bondage actually works here or at: derekplaysviola.tumblr.com
> 
> (also I hope you are fucking happy, Mali)


End file.
